headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Cat Creature, The
| followed by = }} The Cat Creature is an American television movie of the supernatural thriller genre. It was directed by Curtis Harrington with a teleplay written by Robert Bloch, Douglas S. Cramer and Wilford Lloyd Baumes (You know... the Wonder Woman people). It was produced by Screen Gems Television and the Douglas S. Cramer Company and was first broadcast on ABC on December 11th, 1973. The film stars Meredith Baxter as Rena Carter, David Hedison as Professor Roger Edmonds, Gale Sondergaard as Hester Black and Renne Jarrett as Sherry Hastings. Other notable genre actors include John Carradine, Keye Luke and Kent Smith. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * Screenwriter Wilfred Lloyd Baumes is credited as Wilford Lloyd Baumes in this film. * Director of photography Charles Rosher, Jr. is credited as just Charles Rosher in this film. * Douglas Cramer Productions also produced the horror film Snowbeast in 1977, directed by Herb Wallerstein. * This is Curtis Harrington's eighth film as a director, including TV movies, but not including film shorts. It is his second film work in the horror genre. * Teleplay writer Robert Bloch is best known for writing the 1959 classic suspense thriller, Psycho, which was adapted into the famous Alfred Hitchcock film adaptation, also named Psycho in 1960. * Composer Leonard Rosenman is also known for scoring the 1977 film The Possessed. * Actress Meredith Baxter will go on to become a recognizable 1980s icon in the form of Elyse Keaton on the situation comedy series Family Ties. She is credited as Meredith Baxter Birney in the film. * Actor John Carradine has a long and storied career in horror films, and is considered an icon of the genre. Going all the way back to a bit role in 1933's The Invisible Man, he has appeared in numerous films for Universal Pictures and beyond, including The Black Cat, The Bride of Frankenstein, Captive Wild Woman, The Invisible Man's Revenge, House of Frankenstein, House of Dracula and many more. This is John Carradine's twenty-third feature film in the horror genre. * Actress Gale Sondergaard is from the vintage era of horror and has appeared in several Universal Pictures genre films such as the 1941 remake of The Black Cat and The Invisible Man's Revenge. * Actor Kent Smith is no stranger to "cat creature" movies. In the horror genre, he is best known for playing the role of leading man Ollie Reed in Cat People in 1942 and The Curse of the Cat People in 1944. * Prior to working on this picture, actress Gale Sondergaard had been blacklisted for nearly twenty years. Redirects The following links all redirect to this page. :* Cat Creature :* Cat Creature (1973) :* Cat Creature, The (1973) :* The Cat Creature :* The Cat Creature (1973) Recommendations * Cat People * Curse of the Cat People, The * Count Yorga, Vampire * Dawn of the Dead * Exorcist, The * Halloween * Jaws * Piranha * Return of Count Yorga, The * Scream Blacula Scream * Sleepwalkers * Snowbeast External Links * * * * *